


Curtis is Skullfucked with a barbed cock

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis the useless faggot gets skull fucked with a barbed cock every time someone tells him it isn’t his fault the coalition forced him to marry Shiro.





	Curtis is Skullfucked with a barbed cock

Curtis gets his eyeball fucked out of his head with a galra barbed dick. He thought it would be fun to try out a new sex position since his forced husband hated his guts and wouldn’t fuck him. Every time he gets told his gaping asshole is useless he tries a new position of being mutilated. So, when he found out about galra eye fucking he gave it a try.

Curtis didn’t like it as much as barbed cocks in the asshole but when it slid right into his eye hole he felt something in his stomach. 

The galra fucked his skull until the barbed cock hit his brain. He laughed when the galra came all over his bloody and disfigured face because he was used the only way he deserved. Shiro laughed because Curtis is nothing but a disgusting piece of shit.


End file.
